Face Off
by the youngest Gorgons
Summary: After his rebirth the Dark Lord doubts in Snape's true loyalty , so he orders Lucius to become his new spy in The Order Of The Pheonix , but how is he going to go between them without anyone find out about his true identity ? HBP & DH spoilers . Searching for a Beta .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****1**** : Hyia !. I post first chapter to see if you're interested or not , so please be kind to me and leave a review.**

**A/N****2 ****: In this story we haven't have an ashamed Lucius who is trying to make up his past mistake , at least not so soon . For now he is the Dark Lord's right hand man and a dark wizard to the core . **

An Ancient Curse

" A new spy "

Confused faces was the reaction that the Dark Lord needed .He stopped pacing and sat on his chair eying his companions silently , decided to give them time to swallow information .

After almost fifteen minutes the snake-faced man cleared his throat to get his two _guests' _attention.

"I believe now you are ready to discuss the matter. " said Dark Lord silkily .

"Of course master, but …but what do you mean a new spy?" asked Bellatrix Lestrange while trying to sound calm and collected .

At this time Lucius who was silent during the meeting turned to his sister in law " I guess Dark lord means that we need a new spy " then he sat a bit straighter on his chair and looked at the Dark Lord "The thing I don't understand is that what does our mission to do with sending a new spy between The Order's members ?"

" As you two are aware during the first war I ordered Snape to get a job at Hogwarts to spying on Dumbledore , after that _little accident _with Potter, he betrayed me and remained unaffected by the Ministry's Aurors who were arresting everyone they suspected as my follower or supporter . However when I came back to power last year he claimed he had done these to gain the light side's trust and he had spent all these years to collect information from them. let me speak bluntly , I _do not _believe him and I don't trust his information . I need another spy between them. "finished the Dark Lord .

" So this retrieving matter is just a distraction for them ? " asked Bellatrix who was beyond happy to hear that her _lord _ doesn't trust that _halfbreed . _

" Actually , yes "

"But how ?" this time it was Lucius who asked this .

" Very easy , we just need to capture one of them , then go to them with his or her face . "

" My lord , I don't want to sound rude but after that things with Barty Cruch they don't trust this easily . The always have some hints to prove they are real . " reasoned the blond man .

" I know this , my dear blondie , I meant changing faces "

Once again confused faces was the reaction he got . This time it was because they couldn't believe what they were hearing .

" It's a very good idea , my lord , but _changing faces _? Is it possible? " asked Bellatrix

Dark Lord smiled and turned to the man at his right " I know you are quite adopted in ancient Greek Dark Arts , and I'm sure you know the changing curse . "

" Of curse my lord , it's a Greek Dark magic , an ancient curse . It changes people's appearances with each other. " explained Lucius while trying to put pieces together .

" Exactly my point , you go to the Ministry , pretend that you are after the prophecy and in suitable time perform the curse . " finished the Dark Lord , leaning back on his chair .

" You mean one of us changes his appearance with one of them and become a new spy ?" asked Bellatrix looking at her master uncertainly .

" Yes , But as I don't trust anyone with this mission you two are my only options . Apparently I had chose Lucius to do this mission for some reasons , firstly unlike the most of my inner circle he works on his own and doesn't need to be at work every single day except some limited meeting at the Ministry that I'm sure he can manage them . secondly with Draco spending most of the time away from the house and his wife deceased " Dark Lord noticed a flash of pain forming in Lucius's eyes instead of the usual coldness at the mention of Narcissa but decided to continue " Lucius practically lives alone , so we won't have family problems . Thirdly you " he looked at Bella " had spent fourteen years at Azkaban and don't know about the changes happened in the Wizarding World's besides even though you had attended Hogwarts you don't know the new stuff and the way they teach whereas Lucius knows because his son is in that school and he , himself was a governor for several years . " explained the evil man , ten turned to look at his friend , _Nagini ._

" While I'm most grateful that you have found me worthy of this mission I don't understand your third reason , if I'm going to be a spy in the Order I should put myself instead of on of them so what about my knowledge of Hogwarts teacher or their teachings methods ? It's not like that I'm going to be The –Boy-Who-Lived " whispered Lucius with doubt in his voice .

Instead of answering man began to laugh loudly, sound of his laughing made Lucius even paler than his usually deadly white skin as the same time With a rather loud gasp Bellatrix stopped playing with her hair in realization and looked at him with disbelief in her eyes .

" Ohhh , My lord you can't mean that . Lucius changes himself with a student ?"

" I believe it was exactly my mean , if you turned to a student you can watch Snape very closely , you'd be a close person to that _mudblood lover _and the most important one you _know _them ." smiled the Dark wizard " and of course you won't have to fight with our fellow Death Eaters ."

Lucius said nothing but nodded his blond head rapidly .

" I take it as you are agree with my plan . Hmm ?" said The Dark Lord

" Of course my lord but there are some remained questions ." Belltrix began the paused to see master's reaction , when he nodded she continued " At first we still don't know who is the one that Lucius should perform the curse on ? After that when Luc is settled how is he going to give us his information ?"

" For your first question I didn't have much options , it was just that Mudblood girl , the ginger haired blood traitor and _The Boy Who Lived , _being a know it all and chatter girl won't do us any good , so she was removed , at first I chose Weasley boy but considering your _very good _relation with them I put this aside , after all we don't want Ron Weasley to end up in Azkaban for murdering his own father . " at this time Dark wizard looked up to see horror in Bella and Lucius's faces , they weren't fool by any means and while listening to their master had put information together and now they knew very well that who was supposed be spy .

As soon as Bella opened her mouth to say something nasty , her brother in law hit her ankle with his snake cane under the table and glared at her , she immediately shut her mouth and looked down at her hands .

" I know you think this is insane and I _completely _agree with you , but if you think about it you'll see this is our best chance , whose better than _the chosen one?_ Who will be suspicious of Saint Potter and even more important , because _HE _is the one to kill me , he will be informed of all the Order's plans " shrugged the Dark Lord .

" I know my lord , but we should see the other things as well . Potter is under heavy protections by the Order's Members specially now that you have retuned . At summers he stays at Blacks house . It's almost impossible for me to give you information . "

" I had thought about that matter , you are son in law of the Black house after all and Grimmauld place is one of their ancestral home . If I correctly remember there was a portrait of Bella's parents in the second floor living room , you should find that portrait and by you parents in law contact us . During the school year you can use the Room of Requirement to contact Bella and give her your information. " grinned the Dark Lord wickedly .

While any other person would be surprised to see the darkest wizard in the world grinning like a fool , Lucius and Bellatrix knew the real meaning behind this action very well , they looked at each other and smiled knowingly .

After some minutes Bellatrix looked at Dark Lord " What should we do my lord ?"

Dark Lord leaned in his chair and folded his hands together .

11111111111111111111FACExOFF111111111111111111111

Bellatrix apparated outside the Lestrange manor and walked through the gardens toward her house front door. Rodolphus had a light sleep and the sound of apparition certainly would wake him up. She slowly opened the door and stepped into the foyer, then toke off her boots and tiptoed upstairs . Luckily the door of her bedroom was open , she slid into the room and went to her wardrobe as quiet as she could .

"_Trixy _, Is that you_? _"

Bellatrix silently cursed under her breath and turned to looked at his husband who was looking at her with sleepy hazel eyes.

" Yes! It's me, now go to sleep. " She whispered harshly, As Rodolphus didn't respond she assumed he had returned to sleep. Bellatrix sighed and pulled out a long silk lingerie from her dresser. After that she had changed , she went to bed and crawled under bed sheets .

She was drifting to sleep when she felt an arm came around her waist and pulled her into her husband's embrace .

" What did _he _want ? "

"Who ?"

"The Dark Lord ."

Bella tunred around so she was face to face with Rodolph . " I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about ."

" Don't play dumb with me , Trixy ! It's a common knowledge that the Dark Lord never calls his followers since a week before a mission is due to happen . Why did he call you ? " hissed dark haired man annoyed .

" Ohh, stop this nonsense , I was in the library . When we finished dinner I went there and after a little reading I felt asleep , then I woke up and …." But Rodolph interrupted her " I checked the library ."

But Bella didn't gave up easily " I had laid on the floor beneath the sofa . You couldn't see me."

" What the fool do you think I am ? It's right that we has spent most of our marriage years in the prison but I know you and your habits very well. I saw under the sofa and you weren't there . Pony told me you had a pain in your forearm. Now tell me the truth" Said Rodolph as he caressed Bella's curls with his free hand .

_That fucking nosy elf. _Thought Bella . " Ok , I'll tell you , I was with Master , he called me when I was in the library and you and Stan were talking in the living room . I thought he had summoned all of us but when I apparated there , It was just Lucius and me ."

" What did he want ? Has something happened ? " asked Rodolph with concern in his voice .

Bella was thinking about what to say that while she remembered her meeting with him .

" _What about the others my Lord ? " asked Lucius after their master had explained everything to them . _

" _What about them ?" drawled the Dark Lord . _

" _Are we going to tell anyone else about this or it will be remain between ourselves ? " shrugged the blonde ._

" _Yes and no . we won't tell anyone except Rodolphus , Rabastan and Draco but not now . At first Lucius will settle himself , then under a wizarding oath for secrecy you'll tell them about this. " explained the Dark Lord with a smile that made without nose his face looked even more frightening . _

" _What should we do now If they ask us ? we can't simply tell them Dark Lord has forbade us to speak about the meeting , can we ?" said Bella drawing imaginary patterns on the table with her finger . _

" _Draco is at school now , so he doesn't find out anything now , after you returned to school in Potter's body , find a way and tell him " at this time snake man point his thin forefinger toward Bella's direction " And about your husband and brother in law , if they don't know about that I had called you , you won't tell anything but if they had noticed your absence , tell them I wanted you and Lucius do a research before we go to Ministry ." _

Bellatrix had been pulled out of her thoughts by her husband's voice " Trixy ? Are you ok ?"

" Errr… yes , it was nothing necessary , Master just wanted us to research about something before our raid , as you know it's a very important mission and he wanted to be sure . "

Rodolph sat upright and ran a hand through his bed made hair " Sure about what ? "

" About the truth of our information . "

Bella could tell from his facial expression that Rodolph wasn't convinced , then she got an idea and smirked wickedly .

Rodolphus opened his mouth to say something more but Bellatrix slid her tongue into his mouth and put her hands on his shoulders , then pushed him back in bed . At first he was too shocked to do anything , but then closed his eyes and very soon forget all about the Dark Lord and mysterious meeting .

111111111111111111111FACExOFF11111111111111111111

With an almost silent pop , Lucius was in his bathroom and before entering shower cabin with a nonverbal spell toke out all of his clothes , he had a habit to take cold shower at nights and as cold water running through his pale hair , passed his lithe torso and washed his long , well shaped his legs he thought about his meeting with the Dark Lord .

He was shocked when he felt a sharp pain in his left forearm and got even more shocked as he apparated at Riddle manor and found out that the Dark Lord only had summoned him and his sister in law , but it was only the beginning .

_As soon as Bellatrix appeared in the informal dining room of Riddle manor and after a moment saw her brother in law apparated there as well ,looked at the Dark Lord who was sitting at the head of the table and asked worriedly" My Lord ! Has something unexpected happened?"_

" _Calm down. Bella , Lucius , I'm sorry for calling you at this time but I needed to tell you something before The Ministry's raid . Now please sit. " drawled Dark wizard waving his pale hand toward their usual seats at either side of himself ._

_Lord Voldemort leaned in his seat and put his hands on the arms of his chair , then turned to look at Lucius " How is everything going on ? " _

_Blonde cleared his throat "Exactly as we wanted, only remaining part is showing Potter that his beloved __**dog **__of a Godfather is under torture. "_

" _Excellent ! " exclaimed the Dark Lord softly intertwining his bony fingers before continuing . " The night after tomorrow night you'll go to the Department of Mysteries ,confront Potter brat and his __**dumb **__friends then retrieve the prophecy for me and finally I'll join you and we'll leave together ." Snake man laughed loudly. Lucius and Bellatrix looked at each other with puzzled expression . After his laughing stopped , Lucius looked at him with his gray eyes " Forgive me for being rude but you have already told us this ."_

" _Lucius is right , my lord . It is our plan and all of the Death Eaters who are going to do this mission know this ." Mumbled Bella ._

" _I know what I have said before , Do you know what's our purpose from attacking the Ministry ? " asked the Dark Lord patiently as if he was trying to teach a bunch of three years old to how to brush their teeth !_

" _Prophecy !" blonde man and dark haired woman said together . Older man stood and began to pace around the table ." Getting the prophecy is something the others think , my__** true**__ purpose is something else . " explained Voldemort . " It's just a distraction for the Light side , so we can reach our true goal . "_

"_What is our true goal?" whispered Lestrange woman darkly . The Dark Lord turned around and smiled at them , his red eyes twinkling madly ( Which wasn't a good sign , Never!)_

" _**A new spy**__ ."_

Lucius was surprised to know who his master had in his mind , _for Morgana's sake _! How did he expect Lucius to live in body of a half breed and not a normal one , _The Boy Who Lived _ himself and even worse , spend all of his time with _mudbloods and blood traitors_ . It was insane then he remembered the Dark Lord was far from sanity . The only thing that comforted him in this strange mission was the chance of being near his son and of course not having to live in a house that was full of his wife's memories. People thought Malfoys were heartless and cold but it was their poker face and all of Malfoys loved their family dearly and Lucius was no exception in this matter .

Blonde finished his shower and put on a black shirt with matching pants but instead of going to bed , went to one of the rooms in the forth floor that called forbidden floor . It was a half floor with just four rooms , one of them was the Family Tree room , it was a circle shaped room that showed all the members of the House of Malfoy . The next room was The Trophy room , it included all the medals and honors that Malfoys had received during the years . Third room was Gallery , when a Malfoy by blood died his or her last portrait was transported there by the house elves . The fourth and last room was Lucius's destination called the Mirror room . It was a room that its walls instead of stone were made of magical mirrors , ghosts of dead Malfoys lived behind those mirrors and unlike the Gallery this ghosts included all Malfoy whether by blood or by marriage . Since Narcissa has died from an infection a little after the World Cup , her ghost was living there and Lucius had spent most of his time with her .

It was good to speak with her, this simple act always comforted him, talking to a ghost through the mirrors was far better than talking to portraits . Sometimes Lucius even brought his work with himself and did his job here or had his meals with his late wife's ghost.

Tonight after the meeting with the Dark Lord he needed Narcissa's calming words more than always. He opened the door lead to the room and walked in. Narcissa was waiting for him near the armchair which he often sat on.

"Hello, love. How are you tonight?" smiled Narcissa at the sight of her husband.

" Hi , darling . I'm doing very fine . How long have you been waiting here?" Lucius smiled lovingly at his wife and went to sit with her .

" Almost an hour , I taught you wouldn't come tonight . I was leaving ." explained the Blonde woman "before asking " Where have you been ? You seem rather tired."

Lucius shifted slightly in his seat , then cleared his throat " Erm, I wanted to talk to you about this .The Dark Lord summoned me tonight while I was preparing to some here .I thought maybe something important had happened but as I apparated there I understood that he had jut called Bella and me ."

Narcissa knew about the attack to the Ministry and also she knew that the Dark Lord never calls his followers when its near a mission , besides Lucius's rather grim expression had alarmed her . She kneeled near him and put her hands on the mirror " What is this , love ? What did he say ?"

" You know about Severus and Lily , don't you ?" Narcissa nodded somewhat confused at his question . With her confirming he continued " When the Dark Lord returned , he came back to him and claimed he was acting during all of these years and his true loyalty was always to the Dark Lord . Master accepted him and everything finished there or it was something we thought. Tonight he said that he doubts Severus and his information and wants another spy in the Order . "

" I take it as the said spy is you , Yes ?" mumbled Narcissa . " Actually , yes ." came the answer . " So why are you sad ? It's because Severus or another reason ?"

" Both , you know how I feel about Severus , he's like my brother and Draco and I are the only ones he has . I told him to forget that mudblood girl and move on but apparently he hasn't listened. When I saw his _Patronus _, I knew he had loved her all of these years . Now the Dark Lord has returned and he's suspicious of him and had selected me to spy on him. My second reason is the way I should go to the Order. You are well aware that with the Potter and his friends shouting _Death Eater _every time they saw me I can't appear at the door step of the Grimmauld Place , then knock and say '_Hello ,I have come to spying on you !'_." chuckled Blonde bitterly .

"How is that ? I mean , if the Dark Lord ha chosen you then it must be a very hard or unusual thing . "whispered woman with concern in her blue eyes .

" Do you remember when we were went to Hogwarts ? The summer before our fourth year when my father had me learning Geek dark arts ?" asked blonde man .

Narcissa nodded and with a soft sigh Lucius continued" There was an ancient curse among those spells and curses that was called _Changing Curse _, when some one performs it on someone else , their appearances change with each other . The Dark Lord wants me to do it in the Department of Mysteries and put myself instead of one of them ." finished man .

" Ohhh, this is not so bad , I take it s your problem is with that _someone else _, Yeah ?"

" Actually , yes . I'm due to change myself with _The Boy Who Lived _, then go to Hogwarts and live as a Gryffindor and _the chosen one _, spend all my days with Mudbloods and Blood traitors , act like I'm shit at potions and all this time spying on the Light side ." sneered gray eyed man lifting his hand to touch his beloved's face through the mirror .

At first Narcissa was shocked and gasped at the things Lucius had just said to her and wanted to say something to make him relax before lifting her own hand as well . They sat in silent for some minutes and just draw patterns with their fingers on the mirror , Lucius was thinking about his task , and Narcissa was trying to say something for lightening the mood , but they both had an anxiety too , if Lucius went to Hogwarts , No 12 or Weasley's home it meant they couldn't se each other for a while . As blonde woman thought about the _red heads clan_ she remembered something and suddenly broke into giggles " So , you're going to have a lot of fun with Arthur and Molly while I should sit here and talk with our family all day , you lucky man ."

Lucius rolled his eyes and laughed "Yes, and I must add _my dear godfather _to the list as well.'

"I really don't envy you at all my dear , I can just hope that at the end of the task you back here on your legs and not being transported to the _Madhouse _." Cissa laughed , her light eyes shining brightly .

" Oh , yes . I'll keep that in mind ." Lucius looked down at his hands then lifted his blonde head again " Narcissa , I was thinking about a way that we could be together while I'm gone and I've found a way ." The said woman nodded her head eagerly " I've had drawn a picture from you when we were in 6th year , I remembered a spell which can make that painting work like a portrait so we can speak via that . "smiled man , his silvery eyes twinkling .

" It's very good , darling . Now we can be together , but are you sure that no one is going to see through your things ? I don't want you get into trouble because of me ."

"Don't worry, I'll hide it love. I promised you that till the day I'll die ,every day I'll come and see you , you know me . I'll never back from my word . " smiled Lucius affectionately at his dead love .

" Yes , I know you very much , Mister Malfoy . What time is it ? You'd better go and sleep ." cooed Cissa.

" yeah , I'd better go and enjoy last hours of being _gorgeous Lucius Malfoy _before I'd have to change into _Potter baby." _Smirked Luc arrogantly as he stood from hisseat _._

" Have fun , _Gorgeous _!."said Narcissa , she stood as well . They kissed goodnight through the mirror .

" I love you , darling. "

" I love you , too . "

He turned to leave , as he reached the door his wife's sound made him turn around " What about Draco ? "

" I'm going to tell him after I settled . Say hello to the others . "

With that Lucius left his wife and went to his bedroom .

1111111111FACExOFF1111111111

" _Stupefy_ !"

Death Eaters was chasing Students through the shelves before capturing them in the _veil room. _

" Give it to me or your little friends will die ." Sneered Lucius . His fellow Death Eaters tightened their grips on_ children_ .

Harry gave the prophecy to Blonde , as Lucius was examining it The Order Members appeared with white smokes .

After they came , Death Eaters and Aurors began to fight . While hexes and curses flied through the room , Lucius found his sister in law " Bella ! It's time . After I did it , took _him _and go to Floo , before they can get you ."

" Ok , just be near me , so I'll know when you perform it ." hissed Bella . They nodded at each other and resumed their dueling .

After some minutes Lucius cornered potter and nodded at Bellatrix . She came and made smoke around them , while throwing hexes toward Sirius and Tonks , so Lucius and Harry were hidden from sight.

" What are you doing ?" demanded Harry looking at the tall man before himself .With wide eyes .

" You'll see _, Lucius " _sneered man before waving his hand and mumbling .

_ΜπоρίϮ ε Πν εύμαϮ α από Ϯ ιςπιоσκоϮεινές оδηоύς._

_Αλλάξει Ϯо πρόσωπό Ϯоν με Ϯо πρόσωπό μоυ._

_Αλλάξει Ϯην εμϕάνιδή Ϯоν με Ϯην εμϕάνιδή μоυ._

Dark red, blue and golden smokes appeared from the Blonde's hand and went around he and Harry . Harry wanted to scream but he was paralyzed , he couldn't do anything . He just stood there with frightened eyes as the Blonde was mumbling under his breath in some foreign language .

After colorful smokes disappeared ,_ Harry_ turned around and pointed at Bellatrix ." Bella , now."

Dark haired woman made another smoke and caught Harry's wrist who was unconscious and pulled him toward floo .

" Wait !" Lucius called after her .

" What ?"

" Kick me before you go , Have you forgotten ?" hissed man , his _green _eyes flashing .

" Oh , sorry , I forget . " She pointed her wand at him " _Stupefy !"_

1111111111FACExOFF1111111111

" Do you know who was the leader ?" asked one of the Ministry workers from students after Death Eaters had been arrested .

" Lucius Malfoy ." Ron , Hermoine , Nevile , Ginny and Luna said together . " Are you sure? Mr .Malfoy is an honorable man , he wouldn't cooperate with them . " he said matter of factly .

" Of course we are , how many people in the Wizarding world are tall , lithe with cold gray eyes and long white blond hair ?" spat Ron angrily .

" Please calm down , Mr . Weasley . we will research your claim ."

At this time he left them and one of the Aurors approached them ." Did you see which one of them go before our arrival ?"

" Leave them alone , Crawley . They're tired . I'll answer you ." said Tonks who came and stand near them .

After man nodded she cleared her throat " Lestranges and Malfoy crawled into the floo before we had a chance to get them."

" Ok thank you , Tonks ." with that he left them together .

" Where are the rest ?" asked Hermione .

" After Voldemort had disappeared , Professore Dumbledore was exhausted and Harry was unconscious as well , Sirius , Moody and Remus took them to Hogwarts infirmary ." explained Tonks .

" If you're ready , I think you should return to school." Said Kingsley who had just joined them.

When Lucius slowly opened his eyes , he was in a big white room . He turned his head and found out he was in the Hogwarts infirmary .

" Harry , You're awake !" came a happy voice from the door , it was followed by the loud sounds of laugh and murmurings .

" We were very concern for you ." He opened his eyes again and came face to face with no other than _Black ._

He slowly sat at his bed and tried to smile happily at the sight of his visitors. Suddenly Black came closer and embraced him tightly , he flinched inwardly but put his hands on his _Godfather's _back . After his guardian it was Mudblood girl who _dared _to hug him , then the youngest Weasley son .

_Merlin help me , I'm going to Avada them altogether ._Thought Lucius then he groaned loudly and clutched his arm as if he was in pain . " Oh , leave the poor child alone , he needs rest ." said madam Pomfery gently .

" Madam is right , come with me to the Headmaster's office and we'll talk there . " Said Professor McGonagal rushing them toward the exit .

" Sleep well Harry ." shouted Weasley twins together .

" I will ." murmured Harry ,his emerald eyes shining dangerously . They all waved at him and left so no one saw a flash of silver in Harry's eyes .

**A/N****3****: I hope you like it , reviews are all loved . I'm searching for a Beta for this story please if you can , help me .**

**A/N****4****: " Changing curse " Translation:**

**You spirits of the darkest wizards**

**Change his face with my face **

**Change his appearance with my appearance .**

**Hugs and kisses **

**The YoUngeST GorGonS**


	2. How did you spend your summer? (1)

**A/N****1****: Sorry for late update, I was busy with university things, but for now I'm free.**

**A/N****2 ****: Since Lucius, the villain he is, has changed his appearance with Harry's, remember that **_Harry _**is Lucius in Harry's shape and**_Lucius _**is Harry in Lucius's form. I hope that you don't get confused.**

**Here is the first part of second chapter…..**

_How did you spend your summer? _

Ten days after The Department of Mysteries _fiasco, _School finished andstudents were preparing for returning to their homes.

Lucius had managed to keep himself from hexing all the annoying Gryffindors successfully and surprisingly enough had Molly Weasley to thank for it. The first two days of his residence in infirmary Weasley clan, curly hair Mudblood and worst of all Black , who had been cleared from all of his charges and now was a free man, came and went continuously and their nonstop visits were driving him crazy. Finally in the third day as he was pretending that he was in such a pain, The Weasley Matriarch finally showed her infamous temper and told them to _fuck off _and never ever disturb _Harry _while he was there. Fortunately Lucius had spent his last days at Hogwarts in peace.

" _Harry, Harry_! Wake up !" yelled Hermione

" What !" snapped Lucius in annoyance. " It's the last day of school, we must go otherwise we lost the train." Said bushy haired softly.

Hermione came near his bed and much to his annoyance helped Lucius to sit and then opened the small vial that had brought.

"Here, drink this. Madam Pomfery gave this to me. If you drink this potion for a week you'll be quite alright." Cooed the girl trying to fed his with the potion.

"Thank you, erm….Hermione."Lucius tried to smile and took a sip from the vial. It was very bitter and burned his throat, then he returned it to his friend and tried to stand from the bed, but because of staying in bed for a rather long time and not being used to his new form he fell. Hermione gasped and caught her friend before he collapsed on the grand.

"Oh, let me help you. You must be very weak." she gently helped him to stand and guided him to sit on a chair near the exit door." I have brought you your clothes, sit here and I go to fetch them." She smiled and patted his shoulder kindly before running toward the exit door.

Lucius at there for some minutes before she came back, even though he hated to admit it, between the others he could _tolerate_ her the most, despite her blood status and her house. He still could remember Draco's explanations of her and they were rather true expect some parts that were based on his jealousy toward the said girl.

Upon hearing sounds of hurried footsteps Lucius turned to see Hermione came back with some clothes in her hands.

"Get up_ Harry_! We have just one hour! You should be fast, put these on." Panted Hermione pushing clothes in Lucius's lap. Lucius took the clothes and looked at them with disgust. For someone like him, who always had worn the best things money can buy, they were embarrassing and pathetic, plus that they were Muggle clothes.

" What are you doing _Harry_? Hurry up. I've told Ron to save us seats in carriage." Said Hermione confused at _Harry_'s disdainful gaze.

Lucius nodded his head and looked up at her" Ok, but how am I going to pack my things?" She laughed " When we returned from the Ministry and Madam Pomfery said that you must stay here for the remaining days of school, Ron and Nevil packed your every things in your trunk and I have took notes for you in classes, of course your summer homework too."

Lucius smiled at her sweetly " Thank you so much Hermione you're my saving angel!" '_And my downfall you little Mudblood!_' he finished inwardly. " Now please leave me alone so I can change."

Hermione felt that her cheeks grew warm and bit her lips" You're right, I'll be at the door." With that she practically ran .

' _Without a doubt a complete virgin_.' Thought Lucius amusedly as he rose and went behind a curtain to change. At first he pulled out his wand and murmured a spell on it, so the others wouldn't notice that it's different, as he had his own wand with himself. When he finished, he went to look at the mirror. He was complete opposite of his original form, near a foot shorter, smaller, dark. Although he was pale but he wasn't as pale as his former self. He took off the glasses but immediately put them on. ' _His sight is awful_.'

With one last glance toward the mirror he turned and left the infirmary. Hermione was leaning against the stonewall outside the door, when she heard the door opened turned and came to stand beside _Harry_.

" You're ready?" she asked .

Lucius cleared his throat and smirked at her." Yes, Let's go."

She laughed and took his hand, pulling him after herself. Lucius was startled at her informality but bit his tongue and followed her toward the gates.

When they reached near the carriage Ron came toward them." Hey ! Are you ok, mate?"

" Yes, I'm very better."

" Good, now come before the carriages leave. I have saved seats for you." Ron grasped Lucius's and Hermione's hands in his own and went to carriage.

" Hello _Harry_, You look very good." Greeted Nevil, from is seat. " Thank you, I feel rather good too." Answered Lucius trying to look happy.

Without any further words they sat in carriage and left Hogwarts for the station. Ron and Nevil were completely silent during the trip. Lucius had learned from Draco's reports that Nevil was a very shy boy and rather dumb, so his silent wasn't unusual, but at the other hand he had heard the youngest Weasley son was a chatty boy, so his silence was quite strange.

Lucius leaned toward Hermione and whispered in her ear" Why are these too so mute?"She glanced at two people in question and whispered back" You remember Mrs. Weasley's _wrath _the other day?" with his nod she continued" They're afraid that if they touch you or say anything, they have to confront her anger again." This time both of them glanced to the other boys and this time Lucius could see fear in Ron's eyes.

When they got to the station Lucius caught a glimpse of familiar blond hair and pointed face, then it turned and Lucius felt a rash of joy and happiness upon seeing his beloved son. He had really missed him and during his days at Hogwarts wasn't able to see him or hear from him. As he observed younger man a little better he noticed sorrow in his eyes and his hear broke a thousand time. Of course he knew the reasons very well. It was the first summer without his mother as Narcissa had died just before staring school's new year and Lucius more than anyone else was aware of the pain that Draco was bearing. The other reason was that before going to the Ministry he had owled his son and told him that he had an urgent travel to Russia and wouldn't be able to be with him for an unknown time, maybe whole the summer. He had went to school and they had said their goodbyes in Snape's office but at the time Lucius had sensed Draco's dismal.

Upon seeing his only remained family's pain he vowed to himself that he would contact him as soon as he can with out making the others suspicious. With this oath he turned and went to find Gryffindors.

" Here you are! We thought you lost." Ron said as he put his arm around Lucius's shoulder and went through the compartments. "Hermione and Nevil went to our usual compartment. I think that Looney girl would be with us too."

" Looney?" asked Lucius curiously. Surely Ron wasn't referring to his own sister. "I mean Luna Lovegood. Don't you remember? She was with us in the Ministry." answered Ron looking confused at_ Harry's_ reaction to Luna's name.

Lucius couldn't remember that he had ever heard from Luna, but he knew Lovegoods. They were a strange pureblood family and the owners of _Quibbler_. Considering their reputation he guessed that_ Looney_ was the said girl's nickname. When he saw confusion in Ron's brown eyes smiled nervously " Oh, you're right. I had forget about that."

Ron returned his smile and didn't put their conversation further, instead he moved faster." Here they are! Come on _Harry_."

They went to one of the lasts compartments and entered it. There sat Hermione, Nevil, Ginny and a little blonde girl that Lucius assumed to be Luna.

Lucius went to sit by the window, next to Hermione and Ron sat across from him beside his sister. Ginny turned to look at him and smiled sweetly" How are you_ Harry_?"

" I'm much better." Lucius answered indifferently, he didn't like the way she smiled at him or looked at him from corner of her eyes. After all Lucius was Slytherin Prince in his time at Hogwarts and knew these hints very well. ' _Seems that little Blood Traitor has a crush on the_ _Chosen one, very interesting indeed_.' Lucius smirked to himself as he looked at the window.

" So good, I was so worried for you, everyday I wanted to come and see you but I thought that maybe it's better for you to rest. Now you're here and I'm very happy _Harry_." Said Ginny trying to make her voice low and sexy but failed miserably. Ron glanced at her but didn't say anything. He just shared a look with Hermione then both of them smiled knowingly, however Lucius just nodded his head at her and turned to window once again.

After five minutes train stated to move. Nevil got up and closed the door, ten pulled its curtain as well. When he sat again, Luna put the magazine she was reading in her lap and looked at _Harry_ impassively.

"It's good to see you're better,_ Harry_. _All_ of us were worried for you. My father asked me to give you his regards." She opened her magazine again and began to read .

"Thank you Luna, thank you father from me when you see him." Said Lucius looking at her.

After about one and half hour Hermione cleared her throat to catch the other's attention." So what are you going to do during the summer?"

Nevil looked at her shyly and answered first" I'm going to study much harder than previous years. OWLs were very hard and I had so much stress, I don't want to experience it at NEWTs."

Hermione smiled at him brightly " I agree with you, and we have so many homework and essays." She patted his hand kindly and in return he became as red as a tomato.

Then she turned to look at Luna expectedly. Luna brought her magazine dawn and smiled dreamily at her friend "My father and I are going a travel in search of Fairies." Hermione looked at her with slightly widen eyes and laughed nervously." So good, I hope you have good time."

Lucius's head snapped toward the blonde girl and he looked at her blankly '_I think that These poor Lovegoods' madness is only getting worse through the generations instead of getting better.' _He remembered current Mr. Lovegood and his late wife Amilia from Hogwarts. Xigliphious was in Rabastan's year and Amelia was in Andromeda's. Both of them were in Ravenclaw and completely mad. ' _At least now there is just one of them, we, unlucky people we are had two of these creatures.' _Lucius thought_. _

" _Harry_, What are _you _going to do?" Hermione turned Lucius and pleaded him with her eyes to say something that change the subject.

Lucius got the hint and sat straighter in his seat." I'm thinking of joining the order."

All of his friends' eyes grew big from surprised except Ginny, Who had fell asleep after seeing none of her attempt at getting more attention from _Harry_ work.

Ron opened his mouth and close it again, he didn't know what to say. Hermione, despite that getting off guard herself threw a grateful glance in Lucius's direction. They knew that _Harry _wanted to join the Oder but the last summer some adults specially Mrs. Weasley disagreed with his involvement in The Order's things.

"I think now that everybody know that_ Voldermort_ has returned, The Order's members wouldn't object in my joining." Lucius continued.

" I agree, last year they said you're just a child. Now after Ministry incident I don't think there is someone who is disagree." Hermione confirmed Lucius's words.

Ron looked thoughtful for some moments then spoke up" Do you think they let that we two join as well?"

Lucius blinked at him" Two is who ?"

" Hermione and me, obviously." Ron answered nonchalantly.

" Honestly I don't know, but we should do our best to convince them." Drawled Lucius and closed his eye.

Hearing _Harry_'s drawl Nevil laughed " You sounds like Malfoy, _Harry_." It took all Lucius's will to not to flinch from hearing about his son.

Finally train stopped in 9 and ¾ platform. Nevil stood and opened the door as Ron awakened Ginny from her deep sleep.

Luna stood as well and shook their hands one by one" I'm afraid that I must bid my goodbye now. We start our journey tomorrow and I have lots to do." Without waiting for their words she lifted her trunk and exited the compartment.

After they got their trunk they exited train as well, Ginny caught sigh of her family and they went to them. Mrs. Weasley was the first one to saw them and her eyes lit up from happiness.

" Ohh, Finally you're at home. I have missed you." She hugged them one by one and kissed their cheeks, Lucius tried not to flitch as her warm lips touched his cold cheek.

" Welcome home, young heroes." Said Mr. Weasley as he hugged them too.

After greeting each others further Nevil saw his grandmother and said his farewell to them, promising to write to them.

" I think I should go too." Said Lucius hoping that they would leave him alone. Mr. Weasley puthis hands on his shoulders and pressed gently." You'll stay with us tonight and tomorrow I'll take you to your aunt's."

" Oh, No. I won't disturb you. I can go to my aunt's home by myself and thanks for invite to but I think it's better that I go."

Mrs. Weasley caught his wrist " Noooo! I had made your favorite food. Sirious and Remus will be there too, come with us. You're my seventh son after all."

Lucius was hesitant, if he went with them he must tolerated them all specially that_ dog _which was a very hard job to do, then again if he went to Dursleys , he should tolerate Muggles as well that was worse. While he was calculating in his mind Ron came closer and whispered in his ear" Last summer Sirius wanted to tell you about the Prophecy and my mother didn't let him, now after the Department Of Mysteries Fiasco nobody would listen to her reasons for objecting. If you come to Burrow, you can speak with Sirius and Remus and convince them."

Lucius thought about that, it was a very good plan. It seemed that Ronald Weasley wasn't as dumb and stupid as every one thought that he was. Lucius winked at him and turned to Mrs. Weasley " Now that you insist, I don't think that I have another choice."

" Very good, my dear. Hermione is with us tonight too. Let's go home, then. I'm sure you're very hungry." Coed Mrs. Weasley.

Ron waved at him and grasped his father's arm and Ginny smiled seductively at Lucius before taking her father's free arm and vanishing with a loud pop. Lucius and Hermione apparated with Mrs. Weasley.

This was a short chapter but I thing it's better than nothing. I hope you like it. Thank you so much for adding this to you alerts and favorites, it means a lot to me.

Next chapter will be about the real Harry and his whereabouts…..

Please review!


End file.
